


Hide away (OC insert)

by Terezilover222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 'secret' love, Apocolipse era, F/M, I won't say bc spoilers, Just Ignore This, Mostly Fluff, Mutant!oc, Possible smut later, Rape Mentions, Same storyline but Charles never looses his hair due to..., What am I doing, doing this bc why not, dorky, i have too many crushes, need to vent the crushes some how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel Winchester has found her way to the Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, what she's seen and can do brings some attention due to it being close to someone famous on the campus' grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and found

 So far Noel's life as a 16 year old is boring, she's never had problems with  _girl_ things due to... a rude doctor... But she let it go, she didn't want to be bothered with that stuff anyway, her mother kicked her out as soon as the news happened to slip by her. Currently she was walking up to a large school her cousin recommended for her, it just got rebuild after a...big..fight...

-flash back-

"Mum, I uh...I'm..." Noel took a deep shaky breath. "Pregnant..." Noels moms eyes narrowed, "how dare you!" her mother neared the frightened 15 year old, slapping her quickly, "Get out of my house, you WHORE. And to think, you'll be having one of those monsters...Hah! Now get your shit and leave, I don't need a slut in my family.." Noel frowned, walking to her room and holding back tears. She grabbed her stuff and stuffed it all into one duffel bag, she never had much anyway. 

-time skip to 9 months later-

Noel had her baby in her arms, "His name will be..." Noel stared at her infants pudgy face, it was peacefully sleeping in her arms, Noel grinned, her whisky brown eye's swelling with joy, "He'll be named Peter...Peter Pan Winchester... heh, I'll nick name him Pan..." Noels smile faded as she felt something wrong with her body, it was below her belly, she frowned as the nurse looked all to happy at her.

"What did you do to me?" 

The nurse only laughed, "Took care of not letting a creature like you reproduce ever again. Now, we expect you to be gone by tomorrow afternoon! Good night Ms.Winchester." and with that the nurse left, Noel teared up and cradled her baby. "I'll never let them harm you...I won't let them take you away my little Peter Pan..." Noel sadly hugged her infant, slowly standing. "And I'm going to ransack this hospital for enough stuff to take care of you and me for at least 2 years~" Noel grinned, carefully rapping the baby up, tucking him into the little crib her one friend gave her for the kid. 

"Noel..." Her friend, her name was Raven, she was in her favorited form, a young blond woman.  "Let me take Peter, I'll raise him...I can at least buy every thing he needs, not steal it. Noel frowned, standing protectively over the crib. "I JUST promised the kid I'd not let them take him...Plus...yeah I might be a bad influence but.." Noel glanced back with a sigh. "I suppose it's for the best, a young teeth can't exactly make the best choices for a baby" Noel frowned even more, her eye's no longer filled with joy. "Take him...Don't let them see you though.... They might stop ya..." Noel sighed out as she changed into a small fox. 

"Remember Noel..You can go to my friend Charles school...You'll learn a lot and I think they could use some help every so often..." Noel nodded, "I know...I'll go soon I just need to find some new clothes.. See ya later,  _cousin_. " Raven nodded, opening the window, Noel's small fox form leaping out the window changing into a bird quickly before flying away into the heavy wooded area.

 

-End of flash backs-

 

 

  Noel knocked on the large doors, they were opened by a young man with dorky glasses, taller than Noel by a lot, "I uh..I'm Noel... Is..Um... I'm looking to enroll here if..Um..M-mr. Xavier knows me and my friend, Raven..She might consider me as a cousin but we're just close family fri-" The man's eyes sparkled "Y-yes! Come this way, I'm Hank McCoy, also known as Beast." Hank smiled as he lead Noel through the busy halls. "Damn this place is cool!" Hank laughed at Noel's sparkly eye's that scanned every student and hall. 

"Yeah, we just rebuilt this place with help from one of my old and new friends." Hank grinned, "Come on, Charles is up here right now." Hank led Noel to a small library where children were gathered around a man in a wheel chair, "So how it works is every molecule, every atom in their body, will change due to what they need to be, the first animal or look they want to be or look like, kinda takes some mind powers so they can also have telekinesis too if they're that strong, so when they change it flows over them, changing them into-" Noel was suddenly gone from Hank's side, "What ever we basically want." Noel laughed out as she flew down as a butterfly, landing on a young girls, around the age of 10, shoulder making the little girl smile wildly. 

"Well hello there." Charles smiled at Noel's form, the butterfly flapped off the girls shoulder, back over to Hank, and with a soft glow of gold, changed into her human form once again with a soft patter of her two converse sneakers softly landing on the ground.  The bell rang and the young children let out soft 'yays' and 'awwws'. Charles chuckled and said, "Alright, your assignments are simple, track what this young lady changes into every day when you see her, and if you cheat and put down a bunch of animals.." Charles tapped his forehead, "I'll know, now go you little tricksters." He laughed as the children scurried out to the halls to their rooms. 

"Hello Ms. Winchester, I'm Charles Xavier, nice to meet you." Charles rolled over to Noel, shaking her hand softly, he froze for a second and frowned, but quickly shook his head and laughed, "Sorry! Just um.. Never mind, now! Raven has told me so much about you! Come on, I'll bring you to my office so you can enroll, I'll get a student to walk you to your room." Charles lead the way to his office, Noel was slowly falling for him. 

_'God damn it Noel don't be falling for someone twice your god damned age, he's probably married anyway, cursed fuckin..age..AUGH'_

Charles snickered, "S-sorry, thought of something funny...heh..." Charles looked at Noel amused, she blushed, she totally forgot about him being able to read minds. Charles looked at her snickering even more, "Why did you forget that, I think raven would beat that information into you at this point! Hah!" Hank seemed surprised, he saw Charles laugh, but not about a new student. Noel was practically internally screaming for Charles to get out of her head. 

 

He rolled his eyes, 'No problem Noel' Noel thought she was going mad, she heard his voice in her head, yup, she's bonkers. "Anyway, here's the papers you need to fill out." Charles cleared his throat and handed a small amount of papers to Noel, she nodded and grabbed a pen, sitting down and moving through the papers quickly. She handed the papers back to Charles, Hank had gone out of the room to go find someone to lead Noel to her new room. "Also uh, until we add on to this building you'll be with roommates, and sadly.." Charles groaned in annoyance, "There isn't any other girl dorms that are open until two years from now, you'll be rooming with a boy named Kurt and the other is Peter."  

Noel cringed softly, "O-okay, thank you, and I won't mind..heh.." Noel put on a fake smile, Charles only nodded. "Alright Kurt agreed to help her." Hank walked back in, Charles nodded happily, "Good, Noel will be rooming with him and peter anyway." Kurt looked at Noel, smiling, Noel smiled back, Kurt was cute. he had silly hair and..awww his smiles adorable! 

"Come on!" Kurt grinned and grabbed Noel's hand with his large one, teleporting them to their room. Noel looked amused as she saw a boy with a broken leg laying on his bed, his silver hair stood out the most to her. "Kurt, are you finally gettin' a girl?" He laughed out as he opened an eye, looking at Noel up and down, "also if so how in all hell did you get her to fall for you?" 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, she's our new roommate, under Mr. Xavier's orders due to their being no more room in the gi-" Noel looked at Kurt, "WERE YOU SPYING ON ME AND CHARLES?" She laughed out, Kurts tail went up in alarm, "Uh..N-No!" He blushed, quickly walking over to his bed, grabbing a book and pretending to be in a deep thought about the story. Noel giggled, looking back to Peter, "So what's you're name? Bella? For beautiful?" Noel flushed, "I...Jesus I'm not beautiful also no, it's Noel, and you're Peter I'm guessing." 

Peter nodded, Noel frowned sadly, "Hey why are ya sad all of a sudden?" Peter asked in a concerned voice. "N-no reason just um..I knew someone with that name a year or two ago.." Noel smiled again, but peter still frowned, "Alright if you say so...Also have you..uh..Had a first kiss yet?" "PETER PLEASE" Kurt yelled in anger, "Give the junge dame alone!"

"Dude stop talkin' in your weird language, I can't understand what you mean." Peter huffed, carefully lifting his leg that was rapped back up onto his bed. "He said 'leave the girl alone.' If I'm correct... I only know a little German" Noel smiled and sat on a small twin sized bed that was empty. "What ever" The silver haired boy huffed. 

Kurt looked over his book, smiling softly at Noel who was already asleep. 

 

"dude you got it bad for her." 

Kurt shrugged, "She just..She seemed lost how Raven described her.. But I think here she's found herself." 


	2. Kissing on the bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quicksilver finds out Noel had a kiss before, but not with her consent, so she never considered it a first kiss.

  Noel had been at the new school for a few weeks now, she's been getting good grades in what ever she did, other than Gym, she just couldn't run as fast and wasn't as athletic in her normal human form as she normally would be in an animal form. Her body was small, but not slim, god no, she was chubby, she weighed 168 pounds, and hated it, her stomach wasn't as fat as it used to be but it still was there and made her feel like shit.  

 She'd get shin-splints easily if she didn't wear good shoes for exercise, and she rolled her ankles a lot, it was a miracle she even could run track! She mostly sat out with Peter, talking about her life, excluding somethings, until today. "Hey...I uh, noticed their's a whole part that you skipped over in your life.." He said concerned, "whats up with that?" Noel frowned, the memories coming back. "I was um..At one of my friends parties, hah, not even my friends i guess... One guy trapped me in the bathroom..I was slightly drunk and uh..He basically..." Noel frowned, Peter frowned too, "You don't have to say, i get the image...S-sorry for bringing it up..." Noel shrugged, "Eh it's okay... heh, I ended up having a kid,  he um, I named him..Believe it or not, heh, Peter, well, Peter Pan Winchester.. But I'm not the best parent so my cousin took him in.."

 

 Peter smiled softly, "That's a good name." Noel chuckled, "Yeah I guess it is..." Noel's smile faded. Peter looked at her with caring eyes, "Does he know you're his mom?" Noel looked at Peter with a soft glance, "He..hah..I don't think he does.. He's about 2 now, my cousin said he said his first word already..It was momma.." Noel's eyes were teary at this point, Peter saw this and softly held her hand in his, making her blush. 

 "You should at least make sure he knows you're his mom when he gets older..." Peter looked very sincere with this, like he's been through the same feeling as the kid would go through. Noel nodded, "Okay...For you...I'll tell him I'm his mom..." Noel smiled softly, looking back to the kids running in the gym. A few seconds past that were silent until peter spoke up. "N-noel, did you have your first kiss yet?" He wonder leaning back, resting his head on the wall. Noel shrugged, "That asshole who raped me 'kissed' me but because it was with out my consent I never..counted it as a first kiss...Why-" As noel turned to look at peter she felt lips on hers, she pulled back in surprise. 

"S-sorry.." Peter said looking away, "Should have asked you first.." "No no, it's..heh, I liked it.." Noel grinned making Peter smile softly back at her. 


	3. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel's been asked to go see Mr. Xavier in the middle of the night, when she was having the best god damned dream.   
> (Jesus what am I doing this is smut btw oh my God I am a horrible person please skip this you won't miss anything oh my god I need help someone send me holy water to chug)
> 
> (Remember this is young Charles in a timeline where they got to him earlier)

   "Jesus she's moaning in her sleep! Go on wake her up buddy." Peter groaned as he rolled over, letting his roommate Kurt wake up Noel. Peter loved her, but Hank just woke the two boys up from a nice sleep, and AUGH IT'S LIKE 1 AM. Kurt yawned, nodding his sleepy head as he walked over to a squirming figure that was softly moaning. "Noel, liebe, come on, get up, Mr. Xavier wanted to see you...Come on..." Kurt softly sat down next to Noel, shaking her arm softly. 

  Her eye's snapped open with a gasp, "-AVIER! ...*cough* Hi guys whats up.." Noel blushed brightly as she sat up awkwardly, "FINALLY MOANING BEAUTY GETS UP" Peter said with a groan as he huddled under his blanket. Noel squeaked, "Oh God, Kurt was I actually moaning?!" She looked at Kurt with horror, Kurt awkwardly smiled and nodded, "A little..." Noel screeched into her pillow. "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY GUYS." Kurt laughed, "It's okay, Mr. Xavier just wanted to see you..." Noel sat up, "Oh great!" She jumped out of bed, her long night gown softly hitting the wooden floors as it's midnight black colour showed up from the slightly opened door. 

  Noel was now 17, she was in training to be an X-men, she was excited, she'd be able to go on adventures with her friends! She quickly slipped on her slippers, her face still burning. _'Noel, hurry up.'_ A voice in her head said, she rolled her eyes, and scuttled out the door. She closed the door quietly, not to wake anyone else up, and then walked quickly to Mr. Xavier's office. _'Door to your left, come see me.'_ Noel felt a blush creep up on her face again, she slowly opened the door. "Yes Mr. Xavier?" She whispered, Charles was sat up in his bed, his back resting on the bed-board.

  "What were you just dreaming of Noel?" He chuckled deeply, Noel's eyes widened, "S-SORRY S-SIR IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN..." Noel started to walk away but Charles stopped her with a soft call of her name, "Noel, come here. Don't go." Noel became shy instantly, she shuffled shamefully over to Charles' side. "Come on, lay with me..." Charles moved over slightly, patting a open spot next to him on the bed, Noel blushed but crawled in anyway, carefully resting her hand on his stomach, glancing up to see if it was okay by Charles. He had one eye closed while one watched Noel, he was smiling softly. 

 "You don't need to be nervous, I think you're beautiful, but you're still too young for me..." He let hand closest to Noel (Who was on his left side) softly pet her hair. She curled slightly, softly purring like a cat, making Charles chuckle. "You and Raven are by far the weirdest shape-shifters by far..." Noel softly shrugged. "We are like that.." Charles softly nodded, "Noel..How is it..That you've had a strong wall blocking any telepathic like me see into your past? Even Jean can't get into your past." Noel stiffened and sighed, she sat up.

  "It's a long story..." She said shyly, "Amuse me.." Charles grinned, Noel nodded, shifting so she could rest her head on Charles' shoulder. "Basically never understood how to control my powers until a year ago..I was um..Forcefully made to fondue with someone due to my 'friends'...Had a kid, named him Peter, found out the doctor had sterilized me  and now, my cousin Raven watches over him...We agreed that having a teen like me wouldn't be the best mom for a baby."  Charles nodded, Noel's mind block slowly fading as he saw what ever she went through, his eye's were watery at this point.

  "Noel I had no idea..I..." Charles looked down at Noel, a tear had dripped down her cheek already. Charles stayed silent, and just hugged her, letting her softly cry into his arms. "I'm also sorry your first time was with-out your consent... I hear that first times are big deals now-a-days..." Noel sniffled softly, "Yeah, i guess... Sorry about the whole..uh..Dream thing Sir...I just.." Charles smirked, "Don't worry about it, half the girls here have those dreams, I just don't like them the way I like you Noel.." Noel blushed brightly. 

  

  "Now I did say I couldn't have you but...I guess I COULD make an exception, just so you know how it actually feels like to 'fondue' as you put it...With your consent of course.." Noel thought for a second, "I m-mean..Yeah, why not?" Charles grinned and softly kissed her passionately. She pulled back for a second, "But I thought you were paralyzed from the waist down..." Charles nodded, "Just my legs though, nothing else."  Noel blushed at his new demeanor, it was more sexy and lust filled. 

 "Hm, am I like that now? Sexy?" Charles grinned, softly pulling Noel onto his lap so her legs were on either side of him, "I mean you were always kinda sexy.." Noel shrugged with a giggle, making Charles smile, he brought a hand up to Noel's face, "Have I told you, you're beautiful?" Noel smiled, "Have I told you you're handsome?" "Heh, touche." 

 Charles softly kissed Noel, letting his hands go down to her hips, slowly moving them towards his member that was making a tent in his boxers. Noel blushed and gasped when she felt his member on her front when she would move her hips forward. Charles softly grunted, "Damn..." Noel softly pulled off her night gown, hiding her slightly chubby belly with an arm, or at least she was attempting to hide her belly. Charles smiled, "Don't be shy, I think your belly's adorable..." Charles moved his head forward and kissed Noel softly on the lips. 

She smiled and uncovered her stomach and moved her arm to Charles shoulders, she continued to grind into him. Charles quickly removed his shirt and undid Noel's bra, tossing the clothing to the side. Noel smiled softly, "Charles..I love you..." Charles smiled back, "I love you too Noel.." He went back to kissing Noel on the lips, moving his way down her jaw line, supporting her back with his arm. Noel had slipped off her underwear, so did Charles, she softly lifted herself over his member, "Ready?" Charles whispered into her ear, she nodded as she slowly lowered herself onto his large member. 

They moaned in unison as Noel finally was on all the way. "Damn...You're..ah.." Charles blushed, resting his head back on the wall. "Heh..." Noel moaned softly as she started to move up and down on Charles member, Charles quickly kissed Noel to muffle their moans. 

Soon they were both reaching their end as they moaned eachother's names "C-charles..." Noel peeped out, "I know...ah.." Soon the two came on each other, Noel moaned quietly, lifting herself off of Charles and slipping her underwear back on, along with her bra and nightgown with the rest of her energy. Charles slipped on his boxers again once Noel handed them back to him. "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight..." Noel quickly went under the covers, curling up into Charles chest. "Thank you Charles..." Noel said curling up into Charles chest. "No problem Ms. Winchester..."


	4. Only A 'Nightmare'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to put this into words

"Noel...Noel! NOEL" Peter shook Noel from her sleep, she shot up, head budding Peter. "OW FUCK" Peter screeched as he fell back. "Sprache!(Language)" Kurt yelled at the quickster, Noel let out a squeak and sat down next to Peter, "Oh my God I'm sorry Pete! I didn't mean to hurt you...Oh gosh, uh, Kurt do you mind grabbing him an ice pack?" Noel looked up at Kurt with worried eyes, Kurt nodded and bamfed away, coming back seconds later with a blue ice back in his hands, quickly giving to Peter to hold on his head. "Anyway, you were making weird noises in your sleep liebling." Kurt frowned at Noel as he spoke, his eyes flooded with worry.

Noel's face turned a deep red, "O-oh that was only a d-drea..." Noel coughed awkwardly, "Yeah s-sorry..Just a Nightmare Kurt..Also what does 'Liebling' mean?" Noel tilted her head, Kurt blushed a dark shade of blue "O-oh it means..um..FRIEND! Yes, friend!" (Kurt you're a horrible liar) Noel made a soft, "oh" noise. "You okay Peter?" Noel asked Peter as he started to get up, "Yeah, jesus..Calm down next time I decide to wake ya up though!" Noel snickered, "Hey look, I was freaked out, I mean you could have been trying to kidnap me or somethin'." Noel shrugged as she got up herself and walking over to her bed, pulling out some normal clothes from her duffle-bag which doubled as a pillow at the moment. "I'm gonna take a shower, see you boys during breakfast."

Noel waved at the boys as she walked out to the girls showers located in the training room, now there was a bathroom in her room but she'd rather not shower were two boys shower. Also privacy is nice! She sneaked her way to the showers, avoiding everyone by becoming a fox, carefully keeping her clothes on her back and her undergarments in her mouth (gross, I know, but their clean). "Noel!" A child said excitedly, Noel froze and turned, she relaxed as she saw her favorite child, her name was Jenna, she was only 6 but she was already learning how to control her mutant powers, she could control stone with her mind, well, she CAN but she only uses clay so far. "Hello Jenna..." Noel smiled at the child, "How are you little one?" Jenna sat next to Noel, softly petting her fur.

"I was just gonna go see big brother." Noel grinned, "He's already back from his mission?" Jenna nodded, "Yeah, he said he came back early today so he could make it to my birthday party tomorrow!" Jenna smiled, showing her pure white teeth. Noel grinned, "I'll be sure not to miss it! Now I must go little one, go on and find your brother, he's probably in the kitchen." Noel picked her clothes back up and stared on her way back to the showers.

-Time skip-

  Noel emerged from her shower, hair wet and dripping. She quickly patted herself down from head too toe, drying herself quickly as she heard the people up stairs start to wake up. She slipped on her [outfit she had grabbed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=201575210) from her bag earlier then ran back out to the kitchen before any one noticed her at the showers. She didn't know why but she didn't like people knowing where she was that she didn't know too well, she felt like it made her more mysterious I guess.

 

  "Noel! Good to see you!" Noel turned and smiled at the voice, "Niti!" Noel grinned from ear to ear as she hugged the boy. "Good to see you friend!" Noel grinned from ear to ear. Niti was one of her friends that she met when she'd go on adventures with Raven, his powers were invisibility and telekinesis, he wasn't the strongest but he was damn good. "How's Aquatica doing buddy?" Niti blushed, "She's um *cough* G-good.." Noel rolled her eyes. "Keep care of my twin ya dingus, anyway I have to get some breakfast, talk to you later bud.

  Noel continued down the hall, "Noel, wait up!" Noel jumped as the smell of sulfur appeared next to her and a certain blue boy was standing in it's place. Noel grinned, "Hey Kurt, wanna eat together?" "Ah, ja! I'd love to schön!" Noel smiled softly, her heart melting at Kurt's smile. She slowly reached down and took Kurt's hand in her own small one. Kurt blushed a deep blue, smiling softly. Noel looked down slightly, smiling like a dork.

Kurt slowly reached his other hand up to Noel's cheek, lightly lifting it up so she'd look at him. They slowly leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss, nothing rushed or rough, perfectly soft and filled with only love. The two pulled back and stared into each others happy eyes. They softly laughed as they continued on their way down the hall to the dining hall. 

 "You know that was the first kiss I've ever had..." Kurt whispered out, Noel smiled softly. "Glad I could be the one to kiss ya." Noel winked slightly, she wasn't the best at winks but she'd try. Normally ended with Peter laughing his ass off. Speaking of the devil, Peter was already waiting for the two, he grinned knowingly. Kurt became nervous, rapping his tail around Noel's waist lightly. Noel giggled and held his hand slightly tighter, letting him know he's fine. 

  "So you two finally make out?" Peters grin was quickly broken off by Noel whacking his head with the back of her hand, "Hush!" Kurt snickered and Peter just grumbled, sipping on his juice box. "Hey, Kurt 'Vagner' finally has a girl, how much is he paying you sweetheart?" A boy came over, Noel frowned as she realized who this was. Kurt was taken back, "A-angel..." "Warren, the names Warren.." Warren rolled his eyes.

  "Any way, how much is he payin' ya? 20 bucks?" Noel frowned, "He's paying me nothing, and that's the amount of attention I'm paying to you, now if you'd excuse yourself and leave this table side, I'd be very happy." Warren huffed, "What ever-" "How are you alive?" Kurt whispered, "I saw you..You died!" Warren laughed, "Takes a lot more to kill an angel, let alone me." Warren smirked, "Anyway, how 'bout i take this sweet lil' flower out tonight, huh? I could treat ya real goo-" Warren didn't finish his sentance before some one grabbed his ear, "Come here you lil' brat." "OWOWOW" Noel's smile widened. "Go flirt to a mirror you little punk before I call Xavier down here and tell him you're being horny with a girl!" Warren huffed and stormed away. 

  "Raven!" Noel jumped up and hugged her cousin, "Hey kiddo." Raven smiled, "How's Peter been? Is he okay?" Raven smiled and nodded, "Yea his fine Noel, Hank's playing with him right now." Noel smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, "Hank huh, i think you mean _Hunk."_ Raven blushed a dark blue, "Oh hush you!" She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kurt. Her smile was plastered wide now, Noel was happy to see Raven smile, she wasn't her actual cousin, just a family friend, honestly more of her fathers family friend, but Raven would sneak over to her house and sneak her out to go on adventures like sneak over fences, freak kids out in the woods, stuff like that.

  Noel knew Kurt was raven's son, she learned this a long time ago, but she didn't care at all, Kurt was freaking adorable, even more so than his mom. "Liebe come and sit!" Raven raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Love~?" Raven teased, Noel sat down while rolling her eyes. "You two are a thing now? Hah! I gotta go tell Charles that he owes me that 20 dollars now!" Raven got up with a smirk on her face, Kurt groaned. 

  "I know buddy, and to think she was my bff when I was little.. She still is..." Peter looked grumpy, "Awe I'm not your bff? Best fucking friend?" Kurt almost screeched for Peter to stop swear if it were not for Noel's laughter, Kurt only rolled his eyes, "I do not see why swearing is so funny meine geliebte." Noel shook her head in her fit of laughter, "I don't know why either Kurt, heh, I guess I find it funny sometimes..." 

 "Peter, look, it's mama." Noel turned with teary eyes, letting out a soft choke of a sob. "Ma'ma!" The little boy said proudly. Kurt's eyebrows knitted into confusion, as Noel ran over to the little toddler. "Mama! Hi mama!" Noel smiled and she slid on her knees over to the little boy, his big face closely resembling his mothers. Noel pulled the child into a hug, the little boy hugged back with a smile. "I missed you Mama!" The little boy cried out, "Oh, i missed you too sweet heart..." 


	5. I get knocked down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but she gets up again

  "Come on Winchester! You gotta do better than that!" Logan taunted, "I can but I don't wanna hurt you old man!" Noel laughed as she wiped some blood from her busted lip. "Remember not to hurt her too much Logan! She's still learning!" Charles warned, but Noel snickered, "It's okay Xavier, I don't want him to go easy on me!" Noel changed into her fox form, running towards the famous 'Wolverine', He went to grab her tail, but she already slipped between his legs and leaped onto his back, changing into a human again and pulling him into a light choke hold. 

  Logan grabbed her arms and threw her over his head, making her slam into the training room wall, leaving a visible dent. "Logan that's enough-" Noel stumbled back up, "No no, I'm fine, keep going! I can do this all day!" Noel said as she lifted her bruised and battered head. Her [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=201890553) now starting to become torn, but she still stood, "Noel enough, you've fought enough." Charles tried to insist she stopped but she shook her head 'no'. "I'll get knocked down, but in a real battle, I'll need to get right back up!" She said as she jumped back into the fighting area. 

 Logan shrugged and started to throw punches, Noel blocked them and started to try and hit back. She missed one punch to the side and got hit right in the hip, she let out a howl of pain, she felt to her side and rested on her left side, one hand on the ground holding her up and the other on her right hurt hip. "That's enough!" Charles yelled, Noel glared at him, "NO!" She forced herself back up, cringing slightly in pain.   "No! I won't stop! Not until either me or Logan's tapped out!" Noel hissed through her clenching teeth.

  Logan looked over at Xavier with a look of "Well I guess I'll continue", but while he was doing so, Noel took the chance and knocked him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He glared at her, "Now you're just cheatin' kid." Noel sneered, "I only did what I'd do in a real fight!" She lunged at him, he tried to dodge but she clinged to his arm, scratching her nails along it. Logan hissed in pain, Noel swung herself onto his back, rapping her legs around him to make sure she didn't get flung this time.

 She swung her body weight to the side, making Logan loose his balance and fall down to his left. Noel quickly placed her knee on his spine, holding him down on the ground. "Alright kid!" Logan tapped the ground 3 times and Noel retracted and winced as her hip seared in pain, she crumbled back to the floor. Kurt bamfed into the room, "I'll vill bring her to vhe nurse!" Kurt picked Noel up and bamfed away again. 

-Time skip-

 

  "Well you have just a bruised hip thankfully" The nurse said, she had the power to heal and see bones basically. "You'll be fine on your own, but I'll give you a free heal just because you pay attention in my medical class." The nurse smiled as she softly touched Noel's bruised hip, Noel sighed in relief as the pain faded. "Now don't hit it too hard, I may have healed it but you still should be cautious just in case, now scram before you miss anymore of your free time!" Noel and kurt nodded as they walked out of the infirmary. "Thanks for that Kurt..I uh, was being stupid, i should have stopped...I just wanted to impress ch-.." Noel sighed, "I know, Charles, right?" Noel nodded, "He's just so cool! Not as cool as you, but cool!" 


End file.
